


Tis but a Scratch

by Wanderlust_Novadust



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Blood, Hurt/Comfort, Neopronouns, Nounself Pronouns, Season/Series 04, Zsasz being a good fren, but like mostly comfort, pure and unadulterated self indulence, wound care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:29:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26151934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wanderlust_Novadust/pseuds/Wanderlust_Novadust
Summary: A short scene after a job where Kronus got faers stomach torn open just a wee bit.





	Tis but a Scratch

**Author's Note:**

> I know it might be a bit funky to read, but Zsasz in this uses blade based nounself pronouns! This is also totally unedited, it's the middle of the night, enjoy!

"That's a fair share of blood."

The job may have been over, but it wasn't the only thing that might be over soon. Zsasz lowered blades gun, sidestepping slowly toward Kronus as blay looked over the bodies. Not a twitch, not a sneeze. Just Kronus slumped against the wall, trying to stem the bleeding.

"Lemmie look," blay said as blay crouched down. "Maybe I can patch that up a bit."

Kronus nodded, moving faers hand. Blay shuffled a bit closer, leaning in. Looking at the way the blood coated faers shirt... Studying the way the knife tire through flesh.

"You're gonna need stitches for that," Zsasz commented.

"We don't have the time to get me to a hospital, do we?"

Zsasz shook blades head. "Nope."

Kronus tried to stand, but Zsasz wasn't letting that happen. Blay out a hand on faers shoulder and forced faer to stay in place.

"No point trying to get up. We can wrap that up and get you back, 'kay?"

Zsasz didn't actually wait for a reply. Blay was already using that hefty knife of blades to cut fabric off of faers shirt. There was a level of pout to faers expression, but honestly? Zsasz didn't see a point. There was no saving this shirt, even if blay didn't use it for improvised bandages.

Tearing stopped, replaced by a labored wheeze, Kronus' body offended by being moved in all this distress. "You okay?" Kronus didn't answer, so Zsasz just shrugged and got to work, wrapping up the wound.

"Thanks," Kronus muttered.

"Oh, you're welcome."

Fae chuckled a bit. "I almost thought you'd leave me."

Zsasz hummed. "No. I wouldn't."

Kronus cocked faers head.

"You're fun, dumbass."

Kronus sputtered, tried to laugh, but then coughed instead. Fae was going to ask what that meant, but Zsasz was getting up. Kronus looked up and almost caught something smug in blade. You could never tell for sure, though.

"You gonna..." Blay gestured with his gun in circle motions. _Get up, fucker._

Kronus tried, struggled, and for caught by Zsasz.

"Wow, they did a number on you. Whatever. They're dead."

So blay got faer up, leaned onto blades shoulder. Blay pat faer on the back, not meaning to slam the gun into faer so hard. Kronus coughed more, but Zsasz brushed it off. They'd both seem worse.

They'd be at it again before they knew it.


End file.
